The present invention generally relates to monitoring and analyzing physical activities such as exercise and, more particularly, to a system and method for adapting physical activities and exercises based on facial analysis by image processing.
Exercise and physical activities have been demonstrated as being useful for a person to maintain healthy habits, decrease the risk of certain diseases, avoid injuries, and help to feel better physically and mentally. However, exercising and performing physical activities without proper orientation can have the opposite effect, being occasionally harmful to the person.
While a person is exercising, it is not trivial to assess whether the effort level employed by the person is commensurate with what has been prescribed by a professional (e.g., a medical professional or trainer who prescribes certain exercise) and/or is within health limits of the person. This is because the effort level employed by the person may be based on a combination of plural variables that may be manifested in different physiological parameters. Thus, sometimes, not even the person who is exercising is able of measuring their true effort level, and this may result in an inefficient exercise or may even cause injuries.